


Love Like Ours: Steve and Asha Rogers

by SnoopyLover58



Series: Love Like Ours: Steve and Asha Rogers [1]
Category: Steve Rogers Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family man Rogers, Gen, Steve and his Queen, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Always a gentleman, Steve couldn’t allow an irate cab driver to get away with rear-ending an innocent woman and drive away. This exchange proved to be a happy accident in more ways than one. Not only did Asha grow into a good friend, she would also change the single super soldier’s life for the better.





	1. A Happy Accident

Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America. The poster boy for truth and justice. Serum infused super soldier, didn’t have high hopes of finding his soulmate. Little did he know, they would find each other.

 

Asha Elise Taylor, an intelligent and soft spoken woman, with caramel skin and big brown eyes, strolled into Steve’s heart and his life changed forever. She filled the huge craters in his heart. Their meeting really was an accident, **_literally_ **. One morning while he, Bucky and Sam were jogging, an irate cab driver rear ended Asha’s car.

 

Steve, gentleman personified, stayed with her until the police and ambulance arrived. The cab driver was ticketed for following too close and driving with an expired permit! Asha, on the other hand, was infuriated. She gave that driver an ear full. Steve intervened and calmed her down. The taxi and her car were towed away. Paramedics determined  Asha should go to the hospital. She hesitated until Steve offered to ride along.

 

After that day, Steve and Asha would meet for coffee. He found out she’s a paralegal for a well-known law firm in Manhattan. Of course, she knew who he was and it didn’t matter. To Asha, Steve was a man who works with the Avengers saving the world from evil-doers..

 

Steve loved her smile, strength, and wicked sense of humor.  Coffee dates evolved into lunch. Lunch grew to dinner. Pretty soon, they were smitten with each other. Steve loved all of her, regardless of race.

  
  
**GUESS SHE TOLD HIM**

 Steve and Asha were having dinner at The River Cafe’ in Brooklyn. Inside, the utopian ambiance screamed amore’.  The happy couple were toasting 2 years together, when an idiot walked over to their table and spewed hatred, “Damn, Captain America couldn’t get a white woman?” Steve and Asha were taken aback.

 

Before Steve could intervene, Asha retorted, “I’m sure he could have **_any_ ** woman, but he wanted a queen and soulmate.  That’s where I come in. Now, tuck your tail between your racist legs and run along.” Steve chuckled, “Doll, you never cease to amaze me.” Asha winked and flashed a vivid smile.

 

Steve beckoned for the Matre’d and informed him of the man’s remarks. He was politely asked to leave.

 

**DECLARATION OF LOVE**

 After dinner, the couple walked hand in hand and stood on the restaurant’s pier, with the Manhattan skyline as the background.

 

Steve pulled Asha into a searing kiss and proceeded to get down on one knee. In his suit pocket was a blue velvet ring case. Inside, a diamond engagement ring, with a filigree design sparkled in the twilight.

 

“Asha, I love you with everything I am. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Unable to form a sentence, Asha nodded ‘yes’. Steve pulled her into a gentle kiss, as onlookers cheered.

 

**SHARE OUR HAPPINESS**

 The newly engaged couple floated into the Tower. During the elevator ride up, Steve places a gentle kiss on Asha’s lips. “I love you so much doll.” “I love you too Steven Grant Rogers.”

 

When the doors opened, Sam cleared his throat. “Um ‘cuse me? There are children present.”

A bright shade of red adorned Steve’s cheeks. Nat caught a glimpse of Asha’s engagement ring. “WAIT….WHAT’S THAT ON YOUR RING FINGER?,” Nat exclaimed.

 

The future Mrs. Rogers slowly raised her hand, “Steve asked me to marry him and I said ‘yes’!” Tony quipped, ‘I’ll be damned Capsicle. All goes to show, you’re never too old to get hitched!”

Asha rolled her eyes, “What’s wrong Stark? Jelly?” Everyone snickered. Tony was left frozen in his tracks, mouth agape.

 

Bucky lazily strolled into the kitchen, leaned against the counter, “What’s going on?” Nat gushed, “Steve and Asha are engaged!”

 

Engulfing his childhood friend in a bear hug, Bucky bellowed, “You son-of-a-gun...you sneaky son-of-a-gun! M’so happy for ya Stevie. Welcome to the husband club jerk.”

 

Flashing a luminous smile, “Listen, uh. Would’ya be m’best man?” Wiping his blue gray orbs with the heel of his hand, “Hell yeah. I’d be honored to stand up wit’cha.” A chorus of ‘ah’s’ boomed throughout the kitchen and corridor. Sam, Tony, Clint and Vision shook Steve’s hand, congratulating him.

 

**ANTICIPATION**

 A week prior to the big day, Steve and Asha were sequestered. No contact except phone calls.

 

Steve had flowers delivered to her office every other day. Asha found the gesture romantic.

 

The planning brigade: Pepper, Nat, Wanda and Mrs. Rhonda Marie Taylor, Asha’s mother, made sure everything fell into place.

 

  **IT’S NOT ABOUT COLOR, IT’S ABOUT LOVE**

With everyone in place, Natasha, Wanda, Dr. Cho, and Jillian walked down the aisle one by one, wearing navy blue 1940’s swing bridesmaid dresses and pearl necklaces. Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Tony stood beside Steve, dressed in white shirts with rolled up sleeves, navy waistcoats slacks, bow ties and pageboy caps.

 

Foregoing the traditional wedding song, Asha chose “Inseparable” by Nat King Cole. Wearing a beige vintage knee length wedding dress, with Ava Gardner styled locks, Asha was breathtaking. Mrs. Taylor wore a beautiful tailored blue and beige skirt suit.

 

Steve locked eyes with his fiance’. Bucky dabbed his blue-gray orbs with a handkerchief. He’s never seen his best friend so enamored with a woman in that way.

 

Reaching the altar, Mrs. Taylor presented Asha to her future husband. Steve and his bride-to-be joined hands.

  
  
**_Steve’s Vows_**

**_Doll, we met under the strangest of circumstances. Looks like Cupid intervened and shot an arrow straight to my heart. I love you with all that I am. From this day forward, I’ll protect you with my dying breath, love you through any heartaches the world tries to heap on and be a loving father to our children. When I look at you, I see strength, love and beauty. I wanna wake up to you every morning and go to sleep in your arms at night. Eternity isn’t long enough to spend with you Asha. I love you so much._ **

 

**_Asha’s Vows_ **

**_Babe, you’re my heartbeat, my beacon in times of a storm. Your arms exude warmth in this sometime’s cold world. Together, we’re invincible; apart I can’t function. Love isn’t a color, it’s an emotion. My love for you Steven Grant Rogers transcends time and space. As your wife, I’ll always support you; as the mother of your children, I’ll love and protect them with all that I am. Eternity isn’t long enough to spend with you Steven. I love you so much._ **

 

After the ring exchange, Rev. Boyd announced, “I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Grant Rogers.” A raucous ovation erupted as Steve laid a deep kiss on his wife’s lips.

 

**_FIRST DANCE_ **

 

Walking into the ballroom, the newlywed couple thought they’d stepped back in time. Pepper and crew went all out with decorations. 1940’s memorabilia and the orchestra blew Steve away.

 

The opening notes of Glenn Miller’s “Moonlight Serenade” ushered Steve and Asha to the dance floor. They swayed to and fro as the crowd looked on in admiration.

 

Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, Glenn Miller and Benny Goodman melodies beckoned couple’s to the dance floor was everyone partied into the wee hours.

 

**_HONEYMOON_ **

 

Steve and Asha boarded a Stark Industries jet bound for Tony’s private island in Maui for 3 glorious weeks!

 

**_True love doesn’t discriminate. True love breaks down barriers. True love is eternal. And for Mr. and Mrs. Steven Grant Rogers, the rest of their lives began today!_ **

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Sweetest Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Asha are awaiting the arrival of their first baby. As with all first time fathers, Steve is a bundle of nerves! What happens when Asha is ready to deliver and her super soldier husband panics?

Steve and Asha have been married for 2 ½ years. Life’s been hectic for the couple with Captain America protecting the world from evildoers and Asha now working at Stark Industries as a Legal Consultant. They never really discussed starting a family, but fate had other ideas. 

 

Now 3 days before her due date, Asha wanted nothing more than to deliver this baby. Her pregnancy was filled with sickness; from horrific morning sickness, hypertension, and swollen feet. She’d never dealt with any health issues until now. Dr. Cho mentioned the baby weighed at least 8 pounds and Asha has a small frame. 

 

So, for the last 2 months, Asha was on bed rest, with an attentive husband always by her side. Steve brought up a wheelchair from the medical wing to insure his wife didn’t overexert herself going to the bathroom. 

 

Steve ceased field work indefinitely. Of course, doing PR work afforded him the luxury of staying in New York to be near Asha. Although Dr. Cho recommended limited her movement, walking around the corridor for 5 minutes a day would aid tremendously when she delivers.

 

Rhonda Taylor (Asha’s mother), Nat, Wanda, Jillian (Bucky’s wife), would come by and provide welcome company for the bored out of her mind mother-to-be. Surrounding the bed, Mrs. Taylor would share stories of Asha’s childhood. “She was such a smart baby, but stubborn. It had to be her way or no way,” looking fondly at her now married daughter carrying her first grandchild. Jillian quipped, “Awww Asha. I’ll bet your baby’s gonna b…” Her words came to a screeching halt as Asha doubled over in pain.

 

Steve walked back into the room and noticed the distress on her face. “Doll, what’s wrong?” Mrs.Taylor rubbed Asha’s hand, “She’s having contractions sweetie.” Nodding, another pain hit and tears ran down her cheeks. Poor Steve panicked. Jillian instructed Nat and Wanda to contact Dr. Cho and have a stretcher brought up  **_ASAP_ ** .

 

Mrs. Taylor attempted to calm the anxious expectant father. ”Steve, sweetheart breathe. She’s going to be fine. Listen, you’re about to become a daddy.” The concerned super soldier paced and finally sat by his wife’s side. “Stevie,” Asha whispered, “it’s alright babe. Let’s prepare to meet our son or daughter.”

 

Two nurses from Dr. Cho’s medical team arrived and Steve gently laid his wife on the stretcher and headed to the medical bay, with Asha’s mom, Bucky, Nat and Wanda in tow. 

 

“Mommy?” Asha craned her neck. “Yes honey, mommy’s here.” Steve gently laid his hands on Asha’s stomach and whispered, “Hey Peanut. Can’t wait to meet’ya.” The ride to the medical bay took forever or so it seemed. 

 

Dr Cho greeted the soon to be parents and their entourage. “Are you ready Mrs. Rogers to meet your daughter or son?” Asha mouthed ‘yes’ and smiled at her husband. 

 

“Everyone other than Captain Rogers please wait outside the delivery room,” Dr. Cho cautioned. Mrs. Taylor kissed her daughter on the cheek. Nat draped her arm around the concerned mother’s shoulder and assured her everything would be just fine. 

 

Steve stood beside Asha, wiping her sweaty brow. She had a death grip on his left hand. Situating herself on a rolling stool, Dr. Cho’s nurse put Asha’s feet in the stirrups. Upon examination, Asha had dilated to a 9. It was time to push.

 

“Captain Rogers, er Steve, sit behind your wife and hold her.” Steve moved behind Asha, leaning her against his hard chest. Another contraction ripped through her stomach and she cried out, “Get this thing out of me!!!” Everyone snickered.

 

“Mrs. Rogers, it’s time to push. Here we go!” Breathing rapidly, Asha pushed, “We can see the crown of your baby’s head. One two three….puuuush!” With all her might, she grunted and strained as Steve and Dr. Cho cheered her on.  **_“ONE.MORE.TIME.PUUUSH!”_ ** Huffing, Asha gave it her best grunt and before you knew it, a loud cry blared. Steve wept openly as Dr. Cho presented their daughter. “Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, you have a daughter.” Breathless, Asha held her baby girl close, as Steve marvelled at the tiny cherub in her mother’s arms. “Look Steve. At least we know she’s got a good set of lungs!” Speechless, the blonde super soldier merely shook his head, as wetness poured down his face. 

 

“Rebecca Charlene Rogers, we’re your mommy and daddy.” Little Becca started to cry. The nurse removed her gently from Asha’s arms.. “Wait! Where are you taking her?” Steve inquired. “Calm down honey,” Asha reassured him. “She’s going to be weighed, measured and cleaned. Would you tell my mom and the other’s our daughter’s here?” Still stunned, Steve leaned down, “I love you so much Mrs. Rogers. Our bundle of joy is perfect, like you.” Laying her hand against his cheek, “I love you Mr. Rogers. She’s a combination of  **_US_ ** .”

 

When the nurse brought Becca back into the room, she was swaddled in a cute pink teddy bear blanket, pink cap and bright pink Iron Man onesie! Asha guffawed and shook her head, “Only you Stark….only you.”

 

Trying to compose himself, Steve walked into the waiting area. “She’s here guys and man, what a beauty.” Everyone congratulated the proud daddy. “Son,” Mrs. Taylor asked, “What’s her name?” “Mama Taylor, I’ll let Asha tell you. C’mon and meet your granddaughter. Buck, I want you to come too.” Surprised, Bucky followed his best friend and Mrs. Taylor into the room.

 

Entering the room, Mrs. Taylor smiled as Asha was breastfeeding Becca. “Oh look at her. She’s a cutie pie!” Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Bucky beamed at Steve, Asha, Mrs. Taylor and little bean.

 

“Mama Taylor, Bucky. We present to you Rebecca Charlene Rogers.” Mrs. Taylor dabbed her eyes because Charlene is the derivative of Charlton, her late husband’s first name and Rebecca was Bucky’s sister.

 

Flabbergasted, Bucky finally spoke, “Are ya sure Stevie? I mean, that’s awfully swell of ya. Becca would be proud. C’mere ya punk!” Bucky and Steve embraced as Mrs. Taylor beamed. “Your daddy would be so proud of you sweetie. She’s an angel.”

 

“Honey, it’s time to hold your daughter. C’mere. Cradle her head. There you go.” Asha couldn’t contain her enthusiasm as Steve sat down in a rocking chair, talking to his baby girl. Unwrapping her blanket, Steve moaned at Becca’s bright pink Iron Man onesie. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Hey Peanut. I’m your daddy. Gosh, I love ya so much and Imma take real good care of ya and your mom.” Becca cooed and clutched his gigantic finger. At 4 hours old, Steve had fallen under the spell of his adorable baby girl.

 

The rest of the team were given permission to visit The Rogers Family. Tony quipped, “Job well done Capsicle. You and Mrs. Capsicle should be proud.” Everyone snickered when Steve unwrapped Becca’s blanket. “I couldn’t resist old man. I’d say she’s off the a dazzling start.”

 

_**Rebecca Charlene Rogers, 8 lbs. 6 ozs.,18 inches long. Blue eyes, sandy brown curly hair, cashew complexion. First born of Steve and Asha Rogers. The sweetest sound ever heard was little Becca’s loud wailing; a melody from heaven to their ears.** _

 


	3. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca Charlene Rogers, a happy chubby cheeked toddler, loved spending time with her parents, Steve and Asha. Also, her ‘Nana.’ Outside of adults, she rarely had interaction with kids her age outside of the park playground.
> 
> Steve and Asha have a decision to make…..'to daycare or not to daycare; that is the question.'

Growing up as an only child has its advantages and drawbacks. Rebecca Charlene Rogers longed for a playmate. Sure, Steve, Asha and her grandmother were fine, but they weren’t always available.

 

Skipping into the kitchen, Becca fluttered her long lashes at Steve. “Daddy, I wanna pway wif house wif you.”

 

Folding his newspaper, her understanding father chuckled, “Peanut, daddy’s reading. Not right now. Maybe later?”

 

With a dejected expression, Becca sulked. “‘kay daddy. Bye.” Now, if there’s one thing Steven Grant Rogers can’t stand, it’s seeing his baby girl sad.

 

“C’mere sweetheart.” Reaching her little arms up, Steve lifted Becca in his lap. “I know’ya want daddy to play with ya and I will.”

 

“Awwight. I go pway wif toys in my woom.” By now, Becca’s beautiful eyes were glossed with unshed tears.

 

At that moment, Steve realized how lonely Becca was. She longed to interact with toddlers her age. The experience would be beneficial not only for her, but Asha and Steve as well.

 

“Peanut, tell ya what. Mommy and I will talk about you going to daycare.”

 

Confused, Becca asked, “Daddy, whut day cawr?”

 

“Well honey, at daycare, you meet other kids your age, learn your ABC’s, colors, shapes and listen to the teacher read. It’s really fun. Would you like that?’

 

“Uh huh. Tank you daddy. I wuv you.” Becca placed a kiss on his firm thigh and ran to her room.

 

Speaking to her stuffed ‘friends’, Becca announced, “I going to day cawr and pway wif fwiends. 

Bye for now.” She went down the line, kissing each bear and saying, “I wuv allllll my fwiends.”

  
  


Stark Industries boasts the best day care center in the world. Why? Because Edward Anthony Stark performed a stringent vetting for all employees; teachers, cafeteria cooks and servers, custodians and security! Steve knew Becca would be safe, but he knew Asha would avoid the idea like a plague.

 

Fretting, Steve rubbed the back of his neck, giving a mental pep talk to himself. “Okay Rogers. You can do this.” At that moment a light bulb appeared over his head. Jazz, candles, and a bubble bath. Can’t forget flowers.

 

First, Steve ordered 2 dozen assorted flowers; 12 confetti mums and 12 stemmed Gerbera daisies.

 

Next, feeding and bathing Becca. That wasn’t a problem because his baby girl loved spaghetti and meat sauce. Yes, it was messy but Steve was prepared. After dinner, she watched Frozen for the umpteenth time.

 

He pan seared a couple T-bone steaks, roasted garlic potatoes, salad and rolls. For dessert,  chocolate mousse with whipped cream. Asha favored Riesling wine, so her attentive husband chilled a bottle, along with a 2 wine glasses.

 

Asha called and said she’d be home around 7 p.m. That was perfect timing for Steve. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 6:55 p.m.

 

As fate would have it, the case assigned to Asha demanded more of her time than previously thought. This was a blessing, more than a curse. More time to finish putting the final touches on ‘Operation Romance.’.

 

Checking on his daughter, Steve found Becca sound asleep on the sofa cuddling her Iron Man bear. Pulling the phone from his shorts, Steve snapped the precious moment, sharing it with Tony and Asha. 

 

Tony, in return, typed a snide comment……….

 

**_See Capsicle, even Becca loves me more than her old man. #UncleTonyRocks_ **

  
  


**_YOU DESERVE THE BEST_ **

After putting Peanut to bed, around 8:15 p.m., Steve heard the familiar sound of keys and heels.

 

Asha’s curiosity peaked, as she saw the gentle flicker of candles. “Babe, what’s going on?”

 

Standing before her was Steve, wearing a black Under Armour t-shirt, grey sweats and a huge smile. 

 

“Welcome home Mrs. Rogers. I missed you.” Steve held her close to his chest, laying a hot kiss on her lips.

 

Trying to catch her breath, “Whoa, Mr. Rogers! You take my breath away. Is all of this for me?”

 

“Of course doll. Nothing’s too good for’ya.”

 

Steve pulled out her seat. “Why thank you kind sir.” He proceeded to serve her and sit down.

  
  


 

**_THE DAYCARE DISCUSSION_ **

It was now or never. “Um doll?” In between bites, “Yes baby?” Swallowing hard, “How would’ya feel about Peanut going to day care?”

 

Laying her fork on the table and narrowing her grey eyes, “So, is this why you’re buttering me up?” Asha’s tone sound accusatory.

 

“Naw love. You deserve this. See, Peanut said she didn’t have any friends a-”

 

Brows furrowed, Asha inquired, “What? She said that?” 

 

“Yeah. Becca wanted me to play and I had reports to do. It broke my heart.”

 

This is an all too familiar feeling Asha knows well. The last thing she wanted was Becca being a loner. She craved interaction with kids her age.

 

“Alright love,” Asha affirmed.

 

Kissing her hand, “We’ll do it tomorrow. Right now though, finish your dinner ‘cuz there’s a bubble bath waiting for ya. Afterwards, some mommy and daddy time.”

 

Asha quirked her eyebrow. “Mmmm sounds devine. You, my love, are just what the doctor ordered. I love you Steve.”

 

Pushing back from the table, Steve scooped Asha from the chair, carried her bridal style to the bedroom, gently kicking the door shut.

  
  
  


**_I’M NOT READY_ **

Asha, Steve and Becca attended open house at Stark Daycare Center. You could see the wonder in Becca’s eyes as she looked at bright tables, chairs, bookshelves, letters around the walls, pictures of animals. And the best part, there were other 3 year olds.

 

The class and parents were in awe of Captain America. Trying to deflect the attention from himself, Steve pulled Asha to his side, “I think Peanut’s gonna be just fine.” Turning her head, Asha wiped a tear from her face. “Where did time go babe?. Our baby’s 

 

Mrs. Nasserman, one of the instructors, asked the kids their names. When Becca’s turn came, she proudly stated, “Webecca Wogers. I’m fwree,” she said holding up 2 fingers on her left hand and 1 on her right.Steve and Asha beamed with pride. 

 

For the next hour, while parents milled about looking over the room, the kids sang songs, played on the iPads and also snacks were served.

 

Running to her parents, Becca announced, “Mommy, daddy we ate fwoot and say ABC.”

Asha asked her baby girl to recite the alphabets. “‘Kay. ABCCGFGKLOP.” Steve thought it was the cutest thing ever. He even made a video to send to the team. Asha and Becca clapped. 

 

“Yay Webecca big gurl,” Becca’s toothy grin spread from ear to ear.

 

In that moment, Steve and Asha knew daycare would was beneficial to Becca’s growth. Interacting with kids her age means she won’t be alone.

 

**_SURPRISE_ **

Tangled together on the sofa, Steve mused, “I’m so happy Peanut’s going to daycare.” Gazing into his eyes, Asha whispered, “So am I. And just think, this time next year, she’ll have someone to play with at home.”

Steve’s eyes bulged. “D-d-doll are ya joking?” “No Mr. Rogers. I’m 8 weeks. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to be certain. SURPRISE!” Wiping his eyes, the overjoyed super soldier leaned in and kissed his wife. “You and Becca are my world. Now, there’s another Peanut on the way. Gosh doll, m’so happy.” “So am I sweetheart.”

  
  
  



	4. Amazing Gracie (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting baby #2, Asha, Steve and Rebecca were elated. But their joy was short lived when Mrs. Rhonda Marie Taylor, Asha’s mom died. 
> 
> Already in a delicate state, the stress from Mrs. Taylor’s death sends Asha spiralling into premature labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death and premature labor

Death. A five letter word no one cares to discuss. Just as sure as you’re born, when your time here on Earth is over, death will claim your soul.

 

Mrs. Rhonda Marie Taylor, wife, mother, grandmother went home to be with the Lord. She was having surgery to repair a blockage in one of her heart arteries and flatlined on the operating table. Asha was  **_devastated._ ** Mrs. Taylor was her rock. After Mr. Taylor passed, Asha and her mother formed an unshakeable bond. Steve simply adored her. Sometimes he would take Becca over to visit her ‘Nana’, sitting around talking about the “good ‘ol days.” 

 

At 4 years old, Becca didn’t understand what was happening. Steve explained as best he could. “Daddy, what’s wrong with mommy? She’s so sad.” Sitting down next to his daughter, “Sweetie, Nana went to Heaven to be with grandpa and your mommy really loved and misses her.”

 

Asha, 7 months pregnant, threatened early delivery due to stress. Steve and Tony arranged Mrs.Taylor’s homegoing service so she could focus on her and the baby’s well being.

 

Sniffling, Becca gazed into her daddy’s eyes, “Can we go to Heaven and visit them?” She perked up only to be let down. “No sweetheart. We can’t go visit them but Nana will always be in  your heart, okay?” 

 

Gently nodding ‘yes’, Becca picked up her Captain America bear and tip-toe into her parent’s bedroom. Pulling the thick white duvet back, Becca placed a soft kiss on her mommy’s cheek.

 

“Hey Peanut. What are you doing?” Sleep heavy in her voice. Becca tucked her bear in bed with Asha. “I thought you needed a hug ‘cause Nana went to be with grandpa.” Wiping tears from her eyes, Asha sat up in the bed, pulling her sweet cherub close.

 

“Thank you big girl. You made mommy so happy. Seeing your pretty face always helps.” Asha kissed her daughter’s forehead.

 

“It’s okay to be sad, Mommy. Daddy said Nana is happy now that she’s with grandpa. I wonder if they’re having a picnic in Heaven?” Asha’s lips formed a tight thin line.

 

“You know what? I’ll bet they are having a picnic and watching over you.” Asha bopped the tip of Becca’s nose.

 

“Really? Mommy, where’s Heaven?,” laying her head on Asha’s shoulder..

 

Asha explained as best she could. “I’ll tell you what Nana told me. She said Heaven is far above the clouds. So, every time you look up, Nana and grandpa see you and your little sister playing.”

 

Leaning over, Becca placed a kiss on her mommy’s growing baby bump. “Hi. This is big sister Becca. I love you.” Unshed tears rolled down Asha’s face under her chin.

Steve entered the bedroom. “Hey, what am I missing?” The bed dipped as he cradled his wife against his body. “Our wonderful daughter brought me Captain America bear to keep me company.”

 

Shaking her head, “Yep. Mommy is sad and I wanted to make her happy again.” 

 

Unable to compose herself, Asha swung her feet onto the thick carpet, shuffled into the bathroom and wept.

 

“I’ll be back Peanut. Um, why don’cha go draw mommy a pretty picture.” “Ok daddy.”

 

Carefully opening the door, Steve crouched down in front of his distraught wife. “H-hey doll. C’mon now. Shhhh sweetie. I got’cha.” Asha rocked back and forth, trying to catch her breath.

 

“St-St-Stevie, I c-c-an’t…..” Steve phoned Dr. Cho. He also text Nat. She arrived before the paramedics to get Becca..

 

In a flash, Nat peered around the door and surprised her goddaughter. “Hi Auntie Nat. What are you doing here?” Becca exclaimed.

 

“Hey Becca. Would you like to get ice cream?” “Yay!!” Nat tried to shield her from the commotion in the corridor. “Auntie Nat, will mommy and my sister be alright?” Stooping to her level, Nat held Becca’s little hands, “Yes sweetheart. She will be fine and the baby too. Now, let’s go raid the fridge.”

 

Dr. Cho’s assistant plugged in a portable fetal monitor, as Steve gently laid Asha in the bed. Pressing the leads gently in place, baby Rogers’ faint heartbeat pulsed through the machine.

 

Not mincing words, “We need to get Asha to the hospital right away!” 

 

The paramedics arrived and whisked Asha and Steve to Mount Sinai Hospital’s Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Doctors and nurses frantically began hooking Asha up to fetal monitors, IV drips and oxygen.

 

**_EARLY ARRIVAL_ **

 

Asha knew it was too soon for the baby. She was7 months, but the stress of her mother’s death took a huge toll and the doctor’s couldn’t stop labor. 

 

Gracie Marie Rogers weighed 4 pounds, 3 ounces. In spite of her low birth weight, little Gracie squirmed and squealed.

  
  


Nurses immediately suctioned her nose removing mucus. Next an oxygen hood draped over her tiny head along with a C-PAP machine. Finally, two tiny IV lines were inserted into her tiny veins for nourishment and a heart monitor stuck to Gracie’s chest. 

 

The sound of beeping and alarms startled her parents. Angrily wiping his eyes, Steve raised his voice to the nurse.  **_“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!! DO SOMETHING! SAVE MY GRACIE.”_ **

 

Hands shaking, Asha reached for her husband.. “St-Steve. It’s alright. They’re helping her love. Please come here….please babe.” 

 

Apologizing, Steve turned his attention back to Asha. The orderlies were moving her to a private suite. The hardest thing was leaving Gracie in the NICU. Once Asha drifted off, Steve phoned Nat to give her the news and check on Becca.

 

**_PLEA FOR HELP_ **

 

Once alone, the hysterical super soldier slumped in a chair, openly bawled and prayed. “Uh, I ain’t been in contact with ya in a long time and m’sorry. Gracie in there fighting for her life. Please watch over her for me. I love my girls so much; just wanna make sure they’re safe. Amen and thank you.”

 


	5. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Gracie Marie Rogers finally comes home after months in the NICU. Steve, Asha and Becca are thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in the Steve and Asha Rogers series. Thank you for reading!

The day everyone dreaded arrived. Mrs. Rhonda Marie Taylor was laid to rest. As  show of solidarity, Bucky, Clint, and Tony were pallbearers, along with Steve. Nat, Wanda, Dr. Cho and Pepper rallied around Asha and Becca for support.

 

Dr. Cho wheeled Asha into the church. Since going into premature labor, it was suggested she not put anymore stress on her fragile body. Steve opted for a wheelchair; Dr. Cho agreed. Becca, dressed in a beautiful white dress, held on tight to Nat’s neck as they walked in.

 

Mrs. Taylor appeared at peace. Steve and Tony spared no expense on her funeral. But that didn’t matter to Asha. Lying before her was the woman she leaned on for parental advice, talked to several times a day, laughed with about anything and nothing, and loved everyone unconditionally.

 

Standing on wobbly legs, Asha bent down and kissed her mother on the forehead, weeping silently. Steve enveloped her in his massive arms, as she continued to pour out her grief.

 

Nat, holding Becca and her Captain America teddy bear, slowly approached Mrs. Taylor’s casket. Leaning over with the bear in her hands, Becca laid the stuffed animal next to her Nana’s still form.

 

In her sweetest whisper, Becca spoke to Mrs. Taylor. “Nana I miss you but my teddy bear will be in Heaven with you and grandpa. Love you.” Salty drops rolled down her cheeks, as Nat walked over to Steve, sitting Becca in his lap.

 

Steve said a few words about his mother-in-law that were sweet and funny. Asha mustered a smile listening to how he and Mrs. Taylor sat for hours on end reminiscing about days gone by.

Dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief, Steve ended by thanking her and Mr. Taylor for bringing Asha into the world. “My life is richer because of my beautiful wife and our daughters. Rest in peace Momma Taylor. You’ve earned your wings. I love you.”

 

After leaving the cemetery, everyone headed to the NICU at Mount Sinai to get a glimpse of the newest member to the Rogers family, Gracie Marie.

 

Becca would see her little sister for the first time. Dr. Esmeralda Alvarez, Gracie’s physician, noted she gained 3 ounces. Steve and Asha were elated Gracie’s weight continued to climb.

 

Standing at the nursery window, Bucky lifted Becca up to see her sister. She blew a kiss and vowed to Gracie, “Hello little sister. I’m Becca your big sister. I know you’re not feeling good now but soon, you’ll be home playing dolls with me. I’ll share my toys with you. Love you.”

 

Mrs. Taylor often said Becca has an “old soul.” At 4 years old, she’s compassionate and wise beyond her years.

 

Nat, Wanda, Sam, Bucky and Tony also sent positive thoughts to Gracie, Steve and Asha. Becca waved at her baby sister and parents, as she was led away by Nat and Wanda.

 

Standing vigil at Gracie’s bedside, Asha hummed “Amazing Grace.” Her angelic voice echoed within the room. Steve joined in and pretty soon, a few of the NICU nurses sang along. Not only did the heavenly sound emit a celestial calming atmosphere, Asha felt her mother’s presence and knew Gracie would be just fine.

  
_**HOMECOMING**_

 After 3 ½  months in the NICU, Gracie Marie Rogers weighed 8 lbs. 2 ozs. Dr. Alvarez gave the ‘all clear’ for her to go home.

 

At the Tower, Pepper, Wanda and Dr. Cho decorated Steve and Asha’s apartment with a “Welcome Home Gracie” banner, pink and white balloons, streamers and a vast array of teddy bears.

 

Tony spearheaded the nursery set-up. An AI would monitor Gracie’s breathing and would alert Steve and Asha of any distress. He also upgraded the air filtration system in the Tower, ensuring cleaner, breathable air without outside toxins.

 

Her nursery furniture, a Dolche Notte crib with matching armoire and changing table. A pair of Cap Code Nursery Rockers were situated in a nursing suite with beautiful curtains and retractable shade.

 

Becca jumped up and down when her mommy and daddy walked through the door. “Yay my baby sister’s home!” Running over to her car seat, Becca beamed with pride.

 

Asha gave her a gentle warning. “Sweetie, Gracie’s not big enough to play. But I’m sure she’d love if you talked or read to her.”

 

“Okay mommy. I’ll tell her all about kindergarten.” Steve chuckled, “Alright Peanut. Let’s get Gracie settled in.”

 

Asha looked around Gracie’s exquisite nursery. “Whoa, Tony and Pepper went all out, didn’t they? This is beautiful.” Steve stood in awe of the room’s beauty.“You know Tony, doll. When he does something, it’s on a grand scale.”

 

Steve gently scooped Gracie in his arms and laid her in the crib. In spite of her early entrance into the world, the cute baby cherub overcame adversity and is now thriving. Doctors will continue to monitor her growth. They want to make sure her motor skills weren’t affected.

 

Gracie scrunched her face, wiggling around. “Uh oh. Somebody’s ready to eat.” Asha sat in the nursing suite with Becca by her side and fed her hungry little one.

 

“Mommy, where do babies come from?” Steve and Asha looked at each other, then back at Becca. “Well sweetheart, let’s save that discussion for when you’re older.” Steve’s cheeks turned crimson, as he ducked out of the room. Asha mouthed “traitor” at her flustered husband.

 

Finally, full Gracie burped. Becca snickered, “Ewww you belched.” Asha kissed her inquisitive 4 year old on the forehead. “No pumpkin, babies burp after eating.” Not missing a beat, “What does daddy do? He’s loud,” Becca scrunched her face. Asha quipped, “That my dear is a man size belch!!” Becca giggled and placed a kiss on Gracie’s cheek. Her mother beamed.

 

Nestled in her mommy’s arms, Gracie drifted off into dreamland. Asha laid her down and stood there for a while marvelling at her little warrior. Steve walked in the room and held his wife. “Ya know doll, Gracie’s kinds favors Momma Taylor.” Wiping her eye, “Yes she does. I know momma was her guardian angel in the NICU.” He kissed the top of Asha’s head, as they admired their little miracle. Becca wrapped her legs around her daddy’s leg, peeking at him through her long eyelashes.

 

“Hey sweetheart. C’mere.” Steve lofted Becca in his arms. She placed a kiss on both cheeks and his nose. Whispering in his ear, “I love you Captain Daddy.” In return, Steve hugged his big girl, “I love you too pumpkin’.”

 

Asha and Steve loved each other dearly and their daughters. True love doesn’t recognize race; it only sees the heart.  


End file.
